For the Sake of Love
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Rogue is taking a walk when she meets up with a certain X-Men. What could be on his mind? Just a simple, fluffy oneshot starring my favorite X-Men couple, Romy.


**A/N: It brings me great pleasure to be presenting a fic after so many months. As you all may know, high school is one of the most dramatic, sensational phases of life, and for those of you who have already graduated, then you realize how time passes so differently through this phase. Instead of months, I feel as if it's only been days since I've last written anything. My mind has been in its own world, and I'm starting to experience life in so many different ways. It would take pages to describe the thoughts, emotions, and events that have rendered me to feel this way. **

**Well, I seem to be getting off topic. So, I've decided to write my very first X-Men fic which was one of the tied winners from my poll. It involves one of the comic's most famous pairing, Gambit/ Rouge. Although I love the comics, I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I might have written or any details I left out. This scenario does not take place during a certain part of the comics, so you could just consider it an additional scene to any scenario. It could even stand on its own. Still, if you feel that something is not right, feel free to correct me in a review. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of X-Men. Marvel holds the ownership of the comics, so please don't sue me. That goes for the two of you, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. **

* * *

In an isolated, private mansion in Westchester, New York, there is a grand celebration taking place. Charles Xavier, the owner of the mansion, and his team of mutants otherwise known as the X-Men, have just defeated the evil Magneto from his attempts at wiping out the human race. He had senselessly driven the X-Men to unleash their full potentials, and they managed to defeat the mutant before his goal could take place. So, it's not that huge a surprise that Xavier decided that his team deserved some fun. Hence, he allowed this one night of enjoyment to the hard-working, depleted mutants.

However, one person isn't so enthusiastic on joining in on the fun. Instead, she is strolling through the surrounding property accompanied by the chirping of crickets and the soothing hoots of an owl. The imperceptible breeze sweeps through her brown hair, and a piece of white strand dangles in front of her dark forest green eyes. With a slender finger, she tucks the hair behind her ear.

This woman is Rogue, a member of the X-Men. Although she is very proud of herself and her comrades for defeating Magneto, her heart is not in the mood for socializing. The constant fear of draining people's strength and powers, courtesy of her own mutant powers, haunts the lady, and thus here she is. She fully knows that her loved ones accept her nature, but a trouble past traps her in constant apprehension.

As she continues her walk, she fails to perceive the distant, red lights coming from above a tree close to the mansion. These glimmers fondly gaze at the Southern woman, and they temporarily stop glowing as a man shuts his eyes. Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as his fellow X-Men tend to all him, massages his temple before he opens his eyes, each one revealing a sanguine colored iris surrounded by black sclera.

"Oh chère, why you gotta' be like this?" the Cajun whispers to the wind. For as long as he could recall, the Southern man had held immense feelings towards Rogue. His heart always wept whenever he saw her withdraw from those around her. In a way, that behavior was one of the reasons that he adored her so much; she was so caring. She was always worried that her powers would harm others, and thus she secluded herself to protect her friends even if it brought upon her despair and loneliness.

Her witty humor, her impregnable strength, her astounding beauty; he loved every part of her. Even her precarious mutant abilities. He would kiss her for all of time even if it led to his death; in the end, it would be worth it. Every time that he landed in a coma from touching the feisty mutant, Gambit never held any regrets; in fact, he felt satisfaction and ecstasy.

The man chuckles as he ruminates on these childish thoughts. Simple touches make his mind spin? What on earth has gotten to him? He shakes his head before silently leaping down from the tree. Just a few feet away, the subject of his thoughts is steadily coming towards him.

Gambit holds his breath as his eyes absorb in the lovely sight before him. The moonlight brightens Rouge's face, and she looks up at the illuminating white orb in wonder. Her eyes sparkle, and a tiny smile forms on her face. Gambit hesitates in approaching his beloved; it would just ruin this perfect picture.

Just then, she turns her head away and finally notices her sneaky comrade. The sparkles shine brighter as she walks towards Gambit.

"Hey Swamp Rat!" she cheerfully greets him, "whatcha' doin' over here? I thought you'd be inside."

Gambit coquettishly smirks at the lady as he shrugs. "Gambit ain't not much of a party guy. Besides," he whispers fondly, "I'd rather be with you my dear."

Rouge giggles and then shakes her head. "Oh, don't be silly, Gambit. We all know that ya want all the ladies lingering around ya."

A frown etches upon the man's face. Did she really view him as a pompous ladies man?

"Ah, ya know me betta' than that."

"Oh, I'm just jokin' with ya. Want to join me in my walk?"

"Of course."

He reaches out his hand to grab hers, but she slaps it away. He makes no comment as he takes his place right next to her, and they then start to walk. After a brief moment of silence, he can't help but ask, "Rogue, why you out here in the firs' place?"

"Why are you?"

" 'Cause I was watchin' you."

Rogue rolls her eyes before answering, "You know the answer already Remy; please don' make me say it."

The red eyed man halts and turns to her with a serious countenance. "Rogue, we all love ya' despite your powers. You ain't goin' hurt anyone."

"I know that, but I just can't take any risks. When I thought I'd be alrigh' if I was careful, I turned out to be wrong," she dolefully replies.

"That is the past; we all make mistakes. I realize your reasoning, but it breaks my heart to see you so lonesome and sad."

"Remy, I…" the woman trails off speechless. At that moment, she notices the amount of love that his words contain. After all that they've gone through, she assumed that he never held deep feelings towards her. He just wanted to play around with her before moving on to another woman, or so she thought.

"Listen' to me," he insists. He grabs both of her hands and flinches a little as her uncovered hands make contact with his own. This is the very first time in which there is no protection between the two of them. He can't believe how soft and smooth her hands are even after having to constantly wear gloves.

She vainly struggles to get out of his grip, but he stays firm.

"Listen' to me," Gambit repeats. "I love ya' too much to let ya' be all alone. We are your family, Rogue, and families help each otha' out. In fact, Gambit is willing to take the chance with ya." His strength is beginning to leave him as Rouge's powers consume his body, but his affection keeps him conscious.

"Remy, please!" she begs, "let go of me before ya land ya self in a coma!" She pulls with all her might, but her attempts are futile.

"Chére, I care nothing about the danger. I'd rather be with ya despite the risks than be perfectly safe without ya." His eyes gleam with love and benevolence as he quickly releases her hands and places them on her shoulders. "Give Gambit a chance," he softly whispers before his lips lock onto hers.

Rogue's eyes widen, and at first, she tries to push him back. However, despite his diminishing strength, he just deepens the kiss and pushes himself closer to her.

Her eyes tear as she realizes his full devotion and determination. He truly did care for her! She closes her eyes and relishes the kiss for as long as possible. Too soon, they end it as they come up for oxygen.

Rogue looks up in concern. "Remy, you alright?" Despite their immense passion, she can easily detect his weakening body. _He sure is a strong one_ she thought to herself. _Yet I do believe him now when he said all that mushy stuff. _

Gambit weakly grins at her. "Best kiss eva" he declares before he faints.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Ladies and Gentleman, Fantasy's very first X-Men fic! So, I hope that you enjoyed reading this oneshot. Please leave a review on your way out; reviews are food for the soul. Take care everyone! **


End file.
